


Bitchy

by Letterhead



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Buffy, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kinky, Period Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riley Finn Bashing, Shameless Smut, period, that time of the month, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterhead/pseuds/Letterhead
Summary: Slaying during ones period is never fun, so when a bitchy Buffy encounters a tipsy bleached blonde vampire... violence happens.





	Bitchy

**Author's Note:**

> A little kinky, silly smut that I'm not entirely sure why I wrote.
> 
> I own nothing, that includes BtVS.

It all started going downhill when a vamp had the audacity to elbow her in the stomach.

Buffy doubled over in pain, more pain than would be usual for this type of strike and came back swinging with fire in her eyes. In less than a second the ground was littered with the offender’s dust, but the damage was already done.

"Jerk! Piece of shit little..!" Buffy almost snarled, brushing the ash from her leather jacket. "I should be in my dorm right now with a heating pad, but no, cretins of the night just have to be out snacking. Ugh!" She stamped her foot down petulantly, then began to make her way through the rest of the cemetery. A distance away from the annoyed Slayer followed a man in black leather, blonde hair stark in the night and cigarette dangling from his lips. Spike, keeping his usually safe distance from the Slayer, was enjoying the show tonight. She was unusually spunky.

As he took a drag from his cigarette, a whiz of motion came from nowhere and he quickly dropped to the ground. Behind him, embedded in a tree, was a perfectly sharpened stake.

"Bloody hell..." Spike muttered.

The crunching of leaves under designer boots alerted him that for some reason, he had been found out.

The Slayer, all blonde glory and fury stood before him with a scowl on her lips.

"I could smell your disgusting cigarette, you pig." She bit out.

Spikes eyes widened at her quick barb.

"I haven't even said anything yet." He pointed out. Buffy narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Oh, but you were gonna. I just know."

Spike stood, brushing the fall foliage off his duster, but stopped when he caught a whiff of something.

Something good.

Something bad.

He stepped over to the Slayer, looking her over casually albeit thoroughly for injury.

"You got nicked by that vamp? Getting rusty in your old age." He joked, still examining her form and trying not to get distracted by the usual suspects. She looked particular perky that day.

Buffy stepped away harshly from the vamp.

"As if! And stop checking me over like you're a dog at a meat counter, it's freaking me out." She crossed her arms over her chest, which did not help things at all.

Spike sniffed, sure he could smell her blood.

"Well if you're not all cut up, why do I smell your blood, Slayer?" He was sure she was just lying about a cut or wound. That is, until the blonde began to shift her legs, reddening in the face slightly. He gave one last good sniff and the smell was pointing him directly to her crotch.

Spike couldn't help but groan.

"Oh Slayer, I'm surprised you don't have more vamps jumping on your pert ass tonight. Slaying while on your menses? Are you daft?" He chuckled, stepping closer to her out of instinct. The smell was stronger the closer he moved.

Buffy now wore an expression of revulsion as she screeched.

"What the hell! You can... smell me? Disgusting, Spike!"

Spike stepped a little closer, tilting his head as he spoke.

"Nothin disgusting about that pet. S'all natural, and oh-so delicious." He smirked at the Slayer, licking his lips at her in almost a joking manner. She was getting riled up and it was just so much fun.

"Spike, you are so gross! Why is every syllable out of your mouth perverted to the highest degree? Just let me do my job." She scowled, though still blushing to her roots. She turned and began stomping away, but Spike of course followed.

"Mmm, just the thought of licking a quim covered in slayers blood is enough to make a man go mad. Like a dream for a vamp, it is." He slurred slightly, leering at the blonde and adjusting his tight denims as he trailed her.

Hot desire shot down Buffy's core, and her pussy throbbed with need. Which made her even more agitated. How dare he make her horny. Disgusting, nasty, ugh!

She rounded quickly on the vamp, last stake in hand and pressed against his chest. From her vantage she could see the bulge in his pants, and she was both disturbed and slightly flattered. But mostly disturbed.

"Stop following me, and I swear if I ever hear another word about periods I will stake you with absolutely no hesitation."

The vamps hands went skyward, an innocent look on his pale face.

"Hey, no need for violence. I'm just on my way then." He smirked, walking away, but not before getting another good whiff of her scent.

Buffy cursed all the way back to her dorm, viciously slaying anything in her path.

 

 

The next day found Buffy, still pent up and angry, wailing on a punching bag in the Magic Box. As Riley walked in to greet his girlfriend, he saw her beating and kicking at the training bag so viscerally it sent a violent chill down his spine. He stopped in the doorway just as her fist slammed all the way through the sandbags center. How could his girlfriend always make him feel like a petrified animal?

Buffy huffed in frustration, another sandbag bit the dust, and she retracted her blistering fist from the ruined bag. She heard the footfalls before he announced himself, but like a switch she went from angry to needy. She quickly made her way into her large boyfriend’s arms and snuggled deeply.

 

"Baby." She crooned. Riley was fairly confused, his girlfriend was still a mystery to him after four months of dating and if he were honest, she only got harder to understand.

"Hey, babe. Brought you a sandwich and a drink. Hard work out?" He chuckled a little nervously, looking back at the gaping sandbag, now pouring sand all over the mats.

"Yeah, but now you're here." Buffy smiled, leaning in to kiss Riley. She felt on fire, and she needed release. Maybe, she imagined, a little loving would help ease her tension.

Riley eagerly engaged, and they slowly made their way over to the sofa. By the time his hands were in her shirt, Buffy was desperate.

"Here, now." She panted. Riley nervously considered it but felt the risk of fucking in the training room was worth the reward. He slipped her trainers and sweats off to reveal some... odd underwear. They were not her usual cute and lacy, but plain blue and kind of frumpy. He shook his head but kept going and began to remove those as well. When he saw the string dangling from his girlfriends... place... he didn't know what to do. His erection flagged, and though Buffy felt the shift on her thigh, she didn't want it to be happening.

 

"Um Buffy?" He asked, a little nervous sounding.

"Oh Riley, let me just go take my tampon out. I'm sorry." She started to sit up.

Riley began slipping her panties back on, awkwardly averting his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I mean, why didn't you say you were on your period." He said the word like it was dirty, and Buffy was beginning to switch back from horny to angry.

"I didn't think it mattered." She said, hurt lacing her voice.

Riley assured her awkwardly that it wasn't. But it was.

"I thought it hurt girls when they're on, you know..." he tried to justify. He had already began buttoning his shirt back up. Buffy was fuming and was pulling her sweats on in jerky motions.

"No, and not really a problem since Slayer, hello."

"Ah." Riley coughed nervously.

"Well I dunno, wouldn't it be... messy?" As the words left his mouth, even Riley winced.

"Messy?" Her voice raised a decibel. "Messy?" Her countenance was thunderous.

Riley grabbed his bag, swinging over his shoulder.

"Get out of my gym or I'll show you messy!" Buffy growled.

"I'll just... I'll see you later, okay babe?" He mumbled, quickly shuffled out of the training room, leaving a pissed off slayer alone and frustrated.

"Wimp!" She screamed after him. "Everything's great for him unless it's messy! What a baby, and it's not like I would have even orgasmed anyway, why is he such a ..." Buffy had begun to cry, anger giving way to a flood of tears.

"Screw him. Why doesn't anyone want me?" Her emotion outburst was pushing her in a direction she hated going. Just as her nostalgia of men discarding her was about to kick into gear, an annoyingly cocky British voice rang out in her mind.

"S'all natural pet, and oh-so delicious." He had said, and his expression was sinful. Spike, the menace, was the only male that she could imagine being so disgustingly sexual about a time in which most men ran for the hills.

"Licking a quim covered in slayers blood..." she groaned, letting her head fall back against the sofa. She had never experienced anyone go down on her, but she had read enough novels, and heard enough of Willows subtle innuendos to know it was supposed to be heavenly. Her eyes began to drift shut, imagining a head between her thighs, licking, sucking, a blonde head...

She shot back up with a yelp of panic. She could not think about that pig. She couldn't!

What she needed was a good lay.. er, slay. Dusting vamps always did something for her. Buffy quickly grabbed a stake, and eying the beautiful great axe on the wall couldn't resist taking that too. Axe in hand Buffy almost ran out into the dusk looking for trouble.  
  


  
____________  
  
  
  


The hulking monstrosity all horns and rippling purple muscles was exactly what the Slayer had prayed for when she nearly ran out of the Magic Box a few hours ago. She hefted the great axe into both hands and yelled out to the demon lumbering through the park.

"Hey Barney! I'm going to love killing the shit out of you!" She ran headfirst for the creature as it began to snarl and beat its chest menacingly. The blade of the great axe made contact with the two chest horns of the creature and slid right off but using the momentum of her attack pushed up onto the other horn and began a rodeo style assault.

 

Thirty feet away chain smoking was Buffy's ghostly shadow, enjoying a menthol and a great show. How had he never noticed her on her period before? Just rotten luck maybe, because this was a sight to behold. Full of passion and anger, it was getting Spike all kinds of excited. He brought his fourth cigarette out of the pack just as the Slayer began to ride on the shoulders of the Puthaka demon and hack him in the back of the head with the axe blade like a demented game of demon whack-a-mole. After ten or so direct hits to the things tiny brain it began to fall down like a felled oak. The Slayer expertly rode the thing down to the ground, jumping off just before its impact and landing with gymnast like ease. As she stood up and began dusting her pants off, the snick of Spikes lighter drew the heightened senses of the Slayer directly to him. Spikes eyes widened, slightly terrified and mostly excited, as his own little Valkyrie began running for him.

  
"Nice show love..." Spike began, ducking out of the way as Buffy's unarmed fist came down to punch him.

"Hey, hey, I didn't do anything!" He protested. Buffy snarled with a smile and her fists up.

"You, at some point, have or will have done something bad. Justification enough."

She hit out again, striking Spike in the shoulder sending him off balance a little.

"Hey, don't hurt the leather!" Spike protested, ducking a few more attacks from the blonde.

"I'm going to hurt you alright... hurt you good." Buffy growled between strikes, focused on the attack. Spike groaned at her words, trying to dodge and redirect as many of her strikes as he could, but with his handicap soon the Slayer had him on the ground pinned.

She straddled Spike with a stake in one hand.

"Gotcha creep. Any last words?" She held the stake up menacingly.

"Yeah, just one." Spike seemed to think for a moment, before wrapping Buffy's legs in his and flipping over into her smaller body.

"Bitch." He smirked, rolling his hips into hers slightly.

Which was exactly what Buffy didn't want to happen at this moment. So thought sane Buffy.

But loony toons Buffy moaned, trapped beneath a heavy body, looking up into a face she always thought was annoyingly and unfairly sexy.

Spike chuckled, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Like that, pet? Seems like you're a little crazed lately, not that I mind exactly... like my birds a little mad..." The vampire licked his lips but was quickly shoved back and off of the blonde. She stood up and stalked over to where Spike was still getting his bearings.

"Listen, vampire." Buffy punctuated with a sharp poke to his leather covered chest.

"I've decided I want something. Those things you said yesterday..." she trailed off, letting Spike recall the dirty suggestions he had laid out for her. He sheepishly looked away, "I have no idea what you're talkin' bout, Slayer." Spike began to pull his cigarettes out.

"Well you can do them."

Her cold and sure voice stopped Spikes movements dead, and if his heart had been beating it would have stopped.

With a cigarette now dangling from his gaping lips, Spike stared at the Slayer dumbfounded.

"Uh, what?"

The Slayer, arms crossed and stance intense was looking at him with a fiery glare of lust he had never seen from her before.

"But you have to catch me, first."

And in an instant, she was gone, like a blonde bullet shot through the park. The cigarette fell from Spikes lips as his game face came forward, dilated yellow eyes scanning the area as his ears picked up her movement. In a hot pursuit, a reawakened master vampire began tracking a nimble Slayer.

 

Buffy was running for her life, and like pounding war drums her pulse was beating throughout her entire body. Her somewhat logical normal girl brain was freaked at how she was acting, but Buffy was running on Slayer instinct now, and the Slayer wanted to be chased. She ducked and weaved between trees and headstones. Somewhere behind, and possibly above her a master hunter was catching up.

As Buffy rounded a corner, she slammed directly into the waiting grasp of a feral looking Spike, who nearly wrestled her into his nearby crypt hideaway.

"Caught you." He grinned around his fangs.

 

Buffy struggled and thrashed, but Spike knew better. His chip was as inactive as if he were watching tv, she was enjoying every second of their confrontation.

Spike grabbed her under the knees and hoisted her over his shoulder, kicking the hatch to his bedroom open and dropping down dramatically as Buffy screamed. Spike threw her into his bed and kicked off his boots haphazardly, as Buffy tried to right herself on the silky sheets. The blonde Slayer began to giggle nervously while she unlaced her trainers and tossed them aside as Spike ripped every last stitch from his body before prowling over to her on the bed.

"You better be ready love, because I am." Spike smirked as he fisted his cock and thrust his body out for her to witness. Seeing his pale manhood on such blatant display had Buffy red to her roots, panting from the chase and the excitement.

"Oh my god." She turned her face away from his naked body slightly.

"Don't get shy on me now, Slayer." Spike nearly growled, grabbing and tearing the fabric of her thin sweatpants to shreds and exposing her panties to him. Buffy shrieked with shock and pleasure, her panties being next on Spikes list of things to destroy. After snapping the elastic and ripping them off her, her beautifully wet and ripe quim was on display before him finally. From between her swollen pussy lips a little white string was lying, which caused the Vampire to tilt his head in confusion.

Buffy's heady lust was beginning to wane as she realized what he was staring at.

"What's this, Slayer?"

Buffy began to sit up and cover herself in embarrassment, a repeat of earlier that day, but before she could Spike had already spread her legs and began curiously pulling the string out. To her horror, Spike now had her blood-soaked tampon dangling in front of his face, examining it closely.

"Uhh, it's a tampon Spike." She cringed. Spike gave the suspended red cotton a small sniff before dunking it into his mouth like a candy and sucking hard on it with a little moan of pleasure.

Buffy's eyes widened as she watched Spike suckle her blood out of her used tampon, then toss it away once he was done. He grinned, a little red on his fangs as his hands went for her again closed thighs.

"Nice little treat, bring me more later love. I want the main course now though." He dove down between her legs to give one rough lick to her bloodied and sensitive pussy causing her to cry out.

"Oh god, Spike!" Her voice began to sound shrill as his tongue began to taste and lap up every drop of blood he could find on her lips, clit, and inside her beautifully gore covered channel. His fangs began to scrape violently against her pussy lips as he tongued her deepest parts, causing her head to thrash back and forth on the silky pillows. The pleasure was intense, shooting directly between her clit to her nipples now straining against the fabric of her t-shirt. The deep growl resonating from Spikes enjoyment was vibrating her clit faster than she had ever been able to simulate with a toy and she began to scream incoherent nonsense as she was pushed over the edge into a shockwave of an orgasm. Spike, meanwhile, was covered with cummy blood and his erection was now harder than it had ever been, fueled by a little delicious Slayers nectar. He slowed his tongue, letting the deliciously glistening blonde come down from her orgasm, and then finally pulled away.

"Oh my god oh my god, S-spike...!" Buffy was moaning, reaching out for his head as she wanted more from him. Spike leaned forward, rolling Buffy's shirt and sports bra off quickly then settling in between her legs.

"M'gonna fuck you now Slayer." He rumbled feeling the high of her blood, pinning her legs down painfully into the mattress and slowly inching his swollen prick in between her red glistening pussy lips.

The stretch was intense as his cock began pushing its way forwards, more so as Buffy's pussy was sore and bloodied. With every inch she cried out more, nails cutting little lines into his muscled chest. Spike moaned at the pain, pressing one of his hands onto hers and forcing her manicured nails deeper. Once he was fully seated in the warmth of her body, he took a second to admire her.

Blonde halo around her head, eyes shut tight in ecstasy, legs thrown open and connected to him. Spike slowly pulled his cock out, watching her wince slightly as the full feeling disappeared. His cock gradually became exposed and it grew even harder as he saw it covered in deep crimson slayers blood. Slamming it back into her body began the rapid cycle of pounding the now moaning Slayer into his bed.

Pistoning hard into her welcoming body, Spike grabbed her hands tight in his and pulled her up onto his lap. Awkwardly at first, Buffy began to bounce on his cock. Spike grabbed her hips and helped her to ride, encouraging her with with dirty praise.

"That's is, Slayer, ride my cock, bounce that ass on my lap, that's it!" He ended with a hard slap to the globe of Buffy's ass cheek spurring her to ride faster. Nails now embedded into Spikes shoulder blades, breasts bouncing in his awed face, Buffy was reaching a new sexual peak she didn't know existed. She could feel herself right on the edge of an orgasm she couldn't yet tip over and it made her scream.

"Fuck! Spike!" Her head fell back, exposing the column of her neck and thrusting her breasts directly into his view. Spike began to drag his lips and fangs gently along her neck and shoulder, muttering words of encouragement and sinful sweet nothings.

"My wild Slayer, you feel me deep? Fucking you deep? Feeling my fangs?" Spike lisped in full game face. He let one fang cut shallowly into her tanned neck, a small drop of blood exploding on his tongue.

"Fuck! Buffy! My Buffy!" Spike began moaning, suckling the small cut on her neck as his cock was near bursting.

The pull of blood from her neck left Buffy's brain shorting out, the pain and pleasure finally knocking her over into the chasm of another earth shattering orgasm.

"Spiiiiiiiike!" She ground hard against his throbbing member, pulling the last bit of self control Spike had before he came deeply inside her. Buffy felt the cool seed fill her insides as she rolled on waves of intense pleasure before falling limp into Spikes scratched up arms.

As Buffy regained her breath, Spike sat there with an armful of hot Slayer and his dick still embedded in her dripping wet quim. Almost as soon as it had begun to calm down, his erection came raging back to life, causing both Slayer and vampire to moan.

Spike was in heaven, he'd decided. Arms full of sexy Buffy, dick deep inside her, taste of her blood on his tongue. What could be better?

That's when he smelled the scent of of tears and heard the gentle sniffles coming from her.

 

"B-Buffy?" He asked, pulling her back from his shoulder and sliding his cock out of her.

Her eyes were puffy and wet with tears, lips pouty and quivering.  
  


"It's *sniff sniff* nothing. Put it back in. *sniff*" she teared up, trying to scrabble back into his lap.  
  


"Now just hold on, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Spike asked worriedly, scooting her back against the pillows.  
  


"N-no." Buffy swiped away a year, annoyed with herself and Spike. Why wouldn't he just fuck her more?  
  


"Then why're ya crying, pet?" Spike raised an eyebrow, feeling utterly baffled.

Buffy threw her hands up, pulling her legs to her chest.  
  


"I'm just emotional, okay?! I like you being here, and I'm happy we're having sex!" She almost growled angrily between sniffs. Spike smiled dopily as he began wiping her tears away, slowly wrapping himself around her again and pressing his cock against her leg.  
  


"M'happy too pet." He began to rumble, pushing her legs back down and sliding his slick cock against her mound. Buffy's emotional tears abated as Spike held her close, slowly inching his cock back into her and fucking her more gently than before.

 

 

 

 

_Back at the dorms._

 

"Hey Buffy, I got that ice cream you like..." Willow Rosenberg said as she entered their shared dorm room. The room was not as she had come to expect it this time of the month. Her slayer friend was no where to be found, and the heating pad was nearly tucked away. Willow shrugged, and put the ice cream away in their tiny dorm fridge.

 

As Willow went to hang up her coat she noticed the note on Buffy's bed. Curiously, she picked it up and read it aloud.

 

"Out getting pampered, be back after the weekend. - Buffy." Willows eyebrows scrunched.

"Well that's weird."

  
  



End file.
